1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to electrical transformers, and more specifically to new and improved methods of constructing padmounted distribution type transformers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of padmounted distribution type transformers, top-loading the core-coil assembly has many advantages over side loading. For example, the transformer may be tested in the orientation in which it will be used, there is no need to add and remove excess oil for testing, it is easier and less costly to repair units which fail a test during manufacture, and it eliminates welding after painting in an area near the electrical ground on the terminal wall.
Welding of the front panel, on side-loaded distribution transformers, requires the time consuming masking of the terminals and other components mounted on the front panel, the cleaning of the weld area, and finally the priming and painting of the heat damaged areas. These labor intensive tasks are not eliminated by merely going to top loading, because the operation of welding the cover to the top of the tank still causes heat damage to surfaces enclosed by the terminal cover.